


Road To Multiverse: The Great Earth War

by Neo_RealityEnt



Series: Multiverse [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU (Comics), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, One-Shot, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_RealityEnt/pseuds/Neo_RealityEnt
Summary: One-Shot. The Great Earth War is over, Humanity is left forever decimated as one of their own begins the staging ground for the next phase. The Coming Crisis that shall lead to The Great Universal War. Nothing will be the same.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002978





	Road To Multiverse: The Great Earth War

Across the choked deserts of Nevada, a speeder was making great strides crossing the sandy planes. The desert wasn't unusual, just the regular heat-choking barren landscape one comes to expect if anyone ever came through here. Well, except for one thing.

The man driving the speeder wore a helmet to shield his face and eyes from the oncoming wind and sand that blew along the path. His head turned to the side to see the massive ship wreckage of The Junta sprawled across the desert. They had overwhelming power during the war against Humanity, the slaughtering of billions, he could hear the screams almost like the spirits of the dead and damned condemning him for his actions.

It was the only major ship casualty during the conflict, a band of the remaining U.S. Forces that refused to head for their grave in the Atlantic Ocean wanted to continue the fight. To show the Junta that despite the dwindled population, Humanity could still fight their so-called good fight, it ended with a good majority of the would-be task force killed as the ship made its descent into hell itself. He didn't want it torn down, preferring to leave it the way it is, to serve as both a memorial and a terrifying symbol of the carnage—a scar on the Earth.

He turned to look forward, increasing the speed of the speeder bike as a memory came to him.

* * *

_They were caught off guard by their arrival. It didn't come as a surprise to him since these were aliens from a universe away attacking the forces of The Middle East._

_He stood as his forces cheered in the complete annihilation of The Middle East, the company had managed to keep the destruction of the oil refineries to the bare minimum. The Junta needed as many resources as possible, and this was a bonus since it made confident the human race wouldn't able to endure for an extended time without their precious oil to fuel the machines of war._

_He made his address to his troops, "Junta, my people, we have taken a first but major step in our great campaign, these lands once held the promise of so much but had fallen into a state of tyranny and anarchy with powers they abused. They are just a speck of the much greater organism that is Humanity in their need to burn themselves out."_

_He paused to let them express their satisfaction, "But the land we've taken is no little sign of their day of reckoning, no, the land is filled with vast quantities of oil that they use to fuel their lives and extort their power. But after this, we've cut down the legs of Humanity by depriving them of their valuable commodity." He raised his lightsaber, turning and thrusting it outwards to the heavens themselves, "Now, onward! For the final word of Humanity is upon us!"_

* * *

It felt like such a lifetime ago when the conflict began, five years, five long miserable years of warfare—filled with so many tragedies—numerous _what-ifs._

 _No._ The man shook his head. _Never look back._

He resumed his speed through the desert, shaking off the feelings of regret and pain, pressing some buttons to accelerate the drive back to base. The speeder pushed past the sound barrier, a loud boom happening here, and a myriad of sand blowing into the wind occurring there. The man and his speeder disappeared in the artificial storm that surrounded it.

Unaware of the speeder, he was scrutinized from afar by a pair of binoculars, "Alright, the junta officer is gone." Someone buried in the sand to use as a protective camouflage communicated though a radio comm.

**_"Very well, you're on the clock; salvage whatever you can."_ **

* * *

At a Junta Military Compound, a sonic boom aroused the troops stationed there, seeing the speed bike enter the field, they bowed as they knew who exactly was arriving onto the scene.

The man steps off the bike, his cape flowing as the wind continued to pick up, he placed both hands to the sides of his helmet and, with a gentle hiss of air exhuming from the filters, took off, revealing their Lord of The Neo-Showalter Junta, Eric.

He ignored the bows of his soldiers, his arms clasped behind his back, above his cape, his eyes looking downcast and wrinkles carved to his face.

He had entered his chambers, not taking notice of the various reports he was getting from his administrators, and opened his meditative hall to process his internal thoughts from his cross-country journey.

**_"Welcome back, your excellency, are you here for your daily meditative retreat."_ **

Eric ignored the computer, opting to type down some information down and provide several guidelines for the meditative chamber.

**_Meditative Options:_ **

**_Breathing Exercises_ ** **_._ **

**_Mental Exercises_ ** **_._ **

**_Immersive Physical/Spiritual Rehabilitation._ **

**_Duration Period:_ **

**_Four Weeks. [16 Days]_ **

After putting a few more commands, the chamber activated its system, pulling the console back inside its walls as small tubes at the bottom, pouring out a strange liquid to fill the room. Eric's armor was also detaching itself from his body from automation limbs, leaving him bare with nothing but a breathing apparatus that was attached to his mouth and jaw.

Once the fluids consumed the chamber, he slept as the properties took over his mind and drifted into his hibernation.

* * *

His lordship had informed his Assistant about his decision to enter the chamber; he was handed control over the Washington District of the Junta and to oversee the production of the monitors for their future assignment.

The Assistant pursed his lips into a thin line; it had been about a week since the final battle in the Atlantic Ocean happened, his lord seemed deeply troubled when the last missiles dropped during the campaign out at sea.

It was a nightmare. It is why the assistant was here to record his thoughts in what would be the last war journal of The Great Earth War.

He opened his Virtual Intelligence, giving the simple command to record his entry, it glowed a virtual countdown of three seconds before commencing.

"I remember standing on the bridge with him and watching the destruction of the Human Race—watching naval ships full of soldiers and civilians burn and die." The Assistant paused for a moment the flashes of radiation showing in his mind, "I remember the look he had when he turned to me. It was the longest he'd ever looked at me. He didn't say anything—just a nod. Events move quickly then, even in my dreams. Flashes, explosions, Him—falling."

The Assistant clasped his fingers together above the bridge of his nose as the process was becoming more difficult to express, "I could feel the pain around me. And then the memory. The drifting hulks of the warships, the dead—allies, friends, strangers. And then the echo. Lingering. The sound I awaken to in my nightmares."

He unclasped his fingers and ended the video with, "Sixteen More Days before we're all deployed again."

**_RECORDING ENDS._ **

The assistant closed the V.I. Rubbing his temples, The Assistant made some messages with The Grand Admiral of The Junta Fleet.

"Thrawn. Eric has gone into hibernation period; we're ramping up production with the monitors," he moved his seat to adjust more comfortably since he was feeling a bit numb from sitting so long, "We're likely going to be sent out with remaining orders before Eric wakes up, keep the fleet on standby up there, I'll focus on the troops down here. As for Agent Maine..."

* * *

_"I think we both know what he's currently been assigned to."_

Agent Maine was with Blade Squad, out in the outskirts of the ruins of Berlin, Germany. Currently, they had been assigned by the command to seek and destroy a covert transport of the remaining humans in the sector; their mission success rate was top-notch, it should be when one of the members was a pseudo-undead freelancer, and during the war, Blade Squad had managed to kill three-hundred thousand soldiers with minimal casualties.

Agent Maine was focused on the mission, sharpening the blade of his brute shot and examining the edges before locking it to the magnetic holster on his back.

Maine moved the squad to an abandoned building rooftop on the outskirts, one of the Blade Squad members pulled out a projection visor to monitor for potential movements. Scouring around, they found a small convey unit moving, another member of Blade unpacked a plasma launcher, calibrating the sights before firing concentrated plasma towards the small group.

Agent Maine gestured to the group to take advantage of the opportunity and seize any equipment, the members of the blade squad nodded and got to work. Maine would remain behind, not out of some sense of self-preservation, being an Edo-Tensei resurrection had that benefit, it was to reflect.

Maine remembered asphyxiation when the Reds and Blues threw him off into the ice-cold water, the drowning he felt before the complete abyss.

Then he found himself inside a coffin before its sealing broke open to reveal the man he came to pledge his undying loyalty for as time went by between them.

During his mental rehabilitation to undo the damage Sigma had done to him, which lasted a few hundred years, Maine had repeatedly refused to heal his vocal cords, wanting a reminder of his past horrors, and to make up for his disability, Eric taught him how to do sign language, which was necessary for the rest of the chain of command.

His lord was setting his sights to a much bigger picture beyond this war against Humanity that he would follow into hell itself.

Eric had told him that eventually, he would return to his native universe when the mission calls for it. He just hoped he would be ready for that day.

Maine's EVA Helmet zooming in feature watched Blade Squad finish off the convey, seeing one making a run for it, he unholstered his brute shot and, after detaching the blade from the weapon, calculated the trajectory and timing, using the enhance strength armor attachment to throw the knife, piercing through back of the Human's head and out of his mouth.

Maine signaled his squad on a job well done, before looking back up at the darkening sky, it was reaching nighttime, and it looked like a storm was approaching, they would have to make camp here tonight.

* * *

"Damn," a voice breathed out when she watched the current status of the Berlin task team go to DECEASED; she rubbed her temples at the bridge of her nose, trying to fight down a rising headache from taking shape.

Another squad down, another group of people taken from this world.

Since the decimation event at the Atlantic Ocean, the remaining survivors have been trying to make do with the resources they have; the European Sector of The Resistance was highly disorganized due to the significant presence of The Junta. It was a substantial risk of sending out a group to gather food for their Homebase. It wasn't worth it.

She breathed deeply to lower her heart rate; stress was getting to her, but she needs to remain calm and show leadership. If only her father were here, he had military experience, but sadly the attack on Japan years back took her family from her.

She strode past her group, reaching to her makeshift room, they were likely going to have to move soon, sitting on her bed, she pulled out an old picture frame, her eyes wet when she saw it instantly.

The old picture of her and Eric from all those years ago, before hell, came to their doorstep; before his disappearance a year prior.

Her name was Kiara. The (former) best friend of The Junta's leader, Eric.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn was going over the latest reports from the chain of the fleet since the Atlantic Ocean Battle, while costly, was the necessity for the proprietary test of The Neo-Showalter Sea-Naval Fleet.

Thrawn had disagreements of using the Nuclear Bomb to finish off the remaining human fleet, yet he still maintained his loyalty to his lord.

He placed his free hand on the top of his chest, still remembering the sharp blade of Rukh's betrayal, it was so artistically done. Finding himself saved by his lord for his talents and tactical mind, he was given more leniency with the artwork and knowledge of various worlds.

When The Assistant had given the update regarding Eric's current status, suspended stasis, used only a few only times to recover long-lasting physical scars and restrengthen his body to prime condition.

Production was running smoothly on the monitors; once Eric gave the call, they'll be shipped off to their destinations and go from there. Right now, remaining outposts of the humans weren't able to offer a dent to Junta production. Still, Thrawn made a note to keep a small security force behind to monitor facilities in case the humans tried to take the facility.

All the knowledge, all their power, yet they lack the vision of ingenuity.

* * *

The unit dispatched to the crashed ship sight managed to return with some resources without any problems, Joel had congratulated them on staying safe and providing them some extra supplies.

He had seen Kiara go to her room, _probably reminiscing,_ he thought.

It wasn't easy for anyone, looking back on everything, he wondered if there was a way to prevent all this. He and his family had witnessed the attack all those years ago.

+(Five Years Ago)+

_Humans of the planet Earth. I am the living embodiment of your mistake. For twelve hundred years, my family's bloodline had provided you with all the art, culture, and resources needed to thrive and stretch further to the stars—nations, laws, ethics—all of it._

_My family—your foundation to all you know—gave you everything, sacrificing blood, sweat, and tears in the torment of trying to make the world a better place. That was the dream—peace—but you all have taught me a lesson I'll never forget._

_YOU ARE BEYOND HOPE._

_You see, all I ever wanted, what we fought for, was for all of us to co-exist, to put aside our pathetic differences and past transgressions All we wanted, what I wanted, was for us to love each other._

_We wanted to help you, guide you on the path towards enlightenment—and we did, many times—but in return, after we chose to launch the final key that would've led to world peace, what was the necessary sacrifice of two-hundred and twenty-six thousand lives._

_So listen carefully, for this is your only response from me. You no longer are worthy of this planet, the plentiful resources handed to you, and the monuments you built—all of it—are no longer worthy of what we've given._

_However, after the mass cleansing, the real humans of the world will be revived to carry the broken world back to salvation on a date of my choosing._

_You closed your eyes thinking—believing—that the world would be yours forever, but now you've opened your eyes. You are now beneath the grand scheme, while you slept, the world had changed. Farewell Humanity._

_The speech ended, within seconds, The Junta ship blasted Dubai's Burj Khalifa, slaughtering thousands._

_The Great Earth had begun._

+(Present)+

Joel and his parents had seen the carnage, they tragically didn't survive the conflict, upon learning _who_ was leading the attack, he and Kiara had different viewpoints regarding what was to be done if they ever encountered their former friend.

When America came under attack during the waning months of the war, it was more of a slaughter than the attack on North Korea three years prior.

"Hey Joel, you're spacing out again." a voice called out to him.

Joel broke his train of thought upon hearing Alyssa Nelson call out to him, his girlfriend of the last two years.

"Oh, sorry Alyssa," he scratched the back of his hair with a grin on his face, she walked closer to him, her fiery orange hair brushing against his face when she encircled her arms around him.

"Hey, you know I'm here," Alyssa spoke softly, "Talk to me anytime."

"Yeah," Joel nodded, "I will." He meant it.

* * *

A campfire lit in the dense forests; a unit was helping a fresh batch of the latest clones were going to deployment in a matter of days when their lord reawaken. Still, a more experienced Elite Clone was assigned to help the fresh batch organize their garbled memories.

"Great things are happening around you, as part of the fresh batch, you must take part in a rite of memory," The speaker proclaimed to them, "You might ask, 'how high?' well, higher than ever thought possible."

"You are among the next generation of soldiers of our Junta; as such, you are children learning to be fighters, your memories are garbled, scattered; as such, you must know the beginning of the tale." The Speaker explained.

"Remember, what we tell is the voice of our Lord, the story is one of discovery, of our genetic templates," the speaker pulled out a holocube, placing it on the ground as it activated, showing several elites that strongly resembled each other, "The Sangheilis you see before you are our 'fathers' of sorts, Fal 'Chavamee and Ripa 'Moramee, they were Arbiters that served the great lairs, The Prophets of The Covenant." he revealed.

The Fresh Batch felt a jolt of the sensation of memories run through them, some gripping their heads and shouting, "Liars!" "We were betrayed!" "Pretenders!"

The Speaker nodded, not at all fazed by the panic, "Yes, they're pretenders, they lie to control their religious covenant, but some knew the truth, you carry that truth in your genetic structure, yet also the strength and seek of glory as well, Fal knew the truth and became exposed for it. At the same time, Ripa was disgraced and became obsessed with the beauty of victory."

One of the clones spoke, "We're made of both to strengthen and temper our commitment to The Junta."

The Speaker nodded before tapping the side of his head, "Yes, but there's something else, despite your cloning, you are your person, but at the same time you carry the echoing of your brothers through organic chips that record and store your memories, the data is sent to a computer upon death and put in a pool of memories to be added to your genetic structure."

"We carry both the scars and memories of our brothers." another batch spoke.

"Yes," The Speaker answered, "It was a questionable practice, worried our hereditary would break down with that kind of recollections, but," he paused, "Every memory we contain holds several recurring themes that keep us stable. Pool the minds and bathe in it, see what those themes are."

"Honor." "Trust." "Truth." "Justice." "Utopia."

Each of the fresh batches spoke one-by-one.

The Speaker nodded, arms clasped behind his back, "Yes. Yes. The Junta is changing, but these principles will remain firm in our minds as we grow and spread our power beyond realms."

Another batch spoke up, asking, "These ideas are our way of life, but these methods, this is a practice for the next set of teachings for more generations of our brothers."

The Speaker answered, "Yes, this is a gentler approach to calm the mind. Initially, we used a device to ease the risk. However, the success rate is questionable, so, as preparation is to begin for the coming days for the Junta, I've been assigned with you to craft new meditative teachings that will be implanted into your chips. I am no longer The Speaker to you, as of now, I am your teacher."

* * *

Today had arrived.

the meditative chamber's computers beeped as the steam of air hissed out when the hatches snapped open, while the seed was opening, Thrawn placed his hands behind his back, clasping them gently as Lord Eric, covered in slime, emerged, "Welcome back milord." The Chiss spoke with a refinery.

Eric wasn't bothered to have a someone in the same room, the centuries of training, and wisdom had made him immune to embarrassment for the most part, "A month has passed, the air still stings with scars of radiation from the east, I don't expect that to change anytime soon." He said, more to himself than to Thrawn. He walked on the cold floor, slime dripping and pouring off from his body as he made his way to a wall that mounted his armor and equipment.

Putting it on in about ten minutes, he noticed Thrawn was looking over some images of schematics, not visibly paying attention to him, "I trust the monitors are ready." Eric asked Thrawn, who nodded in answer.

"Yes, milord, say the word, and they'll make their way to their targets," Thrawn said, his eyes still glued on the schematics before him. Eric nodded back, making his way to a balcony, seeing monitors coming out of the building, and seeing his ships in position for the next phase.

Small portals began opening, the monitors swarming their way to them like a horde of locus, "It's time for the constructs of the multiverse's brightest and strongest to see what I have to offer, many will try to stop what comes next, but they won't have a chance when they all rise with conviction in their hearts. Send them on their way, Thrawn, it's time the multiverse understood," He turned to him, his hands clenched into fists, "That their architect has returned for their salvation."

Thrawn nodded, bowing before departing to rendezvous with the fleet to prepare for the mission. Eric had one more destination to head for before leaving.

* * *

The chamber was mostly silent, only the slight humming of a sizeable black orb with red sides with red energy reverberating the room as Eric stepped into the room.

"All of this will be over," he spoke softly, "I sometimes wonder if there was another way, but all variables have failed," He placed a hand on the glowing sphere, "I'm going to make this right one day, for all of us."

He took a deep breath, "Worlds are going to live and die from my actions, but it will be the price worth paying for."

"I know they're out there, waiting for something to save them, so please, " he gave a pained breath, "If they ever make their way to this room, or remotely close to it, try and convince them, I know the chances are slim but," he closed his eyes.

"I want them to hear from me that the friend they knew still cares for them, that this is my burden to carry; my curse to suffer." Eric explained.

Some footsteps approached Eric, coming from behind the sphere, "Yes, I understand, after all, I know what you thought when you committed to this." Another Eric said to the original.

Eric looked away, finishing, "If anything happens, I'll be the first to know, your demise will transfer your memories back to ms. So be careful not to dispel yourself, I'm going be gone for a while."

The clone Eric bowed, "Yes your Excellency,"

Eric turned on the balls of his feet, about to walk to the exit, "Its time to save the multiverse."

* * *

In the lands of her mind, Raven was meditating, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she chanted her mantra over and over.

Suddenly, her mind overcomes, a disturbance of sorts. Something was here! It shouldn't be possible! Her dark ethereal powers lit up around her, looking up to see a monitor coming towards her, a distorted voice speaking from it, "Hello Raven."

Th-that voice, it sounded so vaguely familiar, but it seemed so distant, "Who are you? How did you get here." she demanded. Only a select few could enter her mind that didn't require her mirror.

"We've met once before, so very long ago. I know why you left, as such, allow to hear me out, for I possess an offer you shouldn't refuse. I can give you what you most desire." the monitor's center eye glowed a faint blue before suddenly projecting a hooded Eric before her, "I can **_kill_** Trigon for you."

* * *

It finally happened, Aang and Katara were on cloud nine as they shared their first _real_ kiss, the war was finally over, now they can be together in the new peace that dawns over them.

But unknown to anyone on their world, high above space, a descending fleet with smaller transport ships began arriving.

The Infinite Universe Crisis has begun!


End file.
